


Choices

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3, F/M, forced to their knees, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Anakin has a choice to make.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> (warnings- slavery, blood/injury, suggestions of future rape)

Anakin’s knees hit the marble floor of the palace. He glares defiantly up at Miraj, refusing to be cowed, even with his hands bound behind him and a dozen guards prepared to shove him back to the ground should he try to move. His skin still burns where the electro whips had wrapped around him and eventually knocked him out.

“Anakin Skywalker,” Miraj says, prowling forward. “The Hero with No Fear.”

He wants to fall back on flippancy and sarcasm, as Obi-wan did, as Anakin usually did, but this is different. These aren’t Separatists who wouldn’t dare kill him, not without a show and not without getting as much information as they could out of him. No, this is the nightmare that had haunted him since he was freed all those years ago.

He stays silent. Silence is safer, even though he wants to choke the life out of the queen. His rage demands that he move, but he can’t. There’s nothing he can do.

Her yellow eyes trail over his body, full of hunger and desire. He hates that look. It’s the same look of every filthy senator and diplomat who refused to take him seriously unless he had his lightsaber at their throats.

Her fingers trail over his jaw. He wonders what would happen if he bit them. It wouldn’t be difficult to separate the tip of her finger if he managed to bite at the joint. She would scream and have her guards hit him, but it would be worth it. If she hated him, she wouldn’t touch him. Not like this.

She draws her hand away abruptly, no doubt seeing the defiance in his eyes. “Bring him in,” Miraj says and a door opens.

“Master,” Anakin breathes as Obi-wan is practically dragged into the room. He leaves bloody footprints in his wake before he gives up walking and lets the guards drag him the last few steps. He falls to his hands and knees and doesn’t move. “Obi-wan?”

Miraj crouches down and tilts Obi-wan’s head so that Anakin can see his bruised and bloodied face. “Anything you want to say?” Miraj says.

“Ahsoka,” Obi-wan says, a warning and a reminder of her vulnerability, even as blood dribbles out of his mouth.

“Where is she?” Anakin growls.

“Oh, she’s just fine. I wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty face of hers,” Miraj says. “But your master here doesn’t need a pretty face to be worth his weight in gold.” Miraj straightens up and turns her full attention back to Anakin.

Anakin’s nails dig into his palm as his rage reaches a boiling point in spite of his best efforts. They shouldn’t have come here. They should have bombed Zygerria to oblivion and found some other way to rescue the Togruta. He should have insisted that Ahsoka remain on the ship, no matter her use in making a convincing cover.

Everything stills. He can’t fight her. He can’t let Ahsoka to be sold into slavery. He can’t let Obi-wan be sold to Separatists to be torture until he breaks or dies.

Anakin lowers his eyes to the floor. “Please, let them go. I’ll do whatever you want,” Anakin says.

“No,” Obi-wan says, but anything else he wanted to say is consumed by a fit of coughing. More blood falls from his lips and splatters on the floor.

“Anything?” Miraj says.

“Anything,” Anakin says. “I swear.”

“Very good. We’ll see what your word is really worth, but in the meantime, your friends won’t be harmed. And once I am sure of your loyalty, I’ll send them back to the Republic.”

His cuffs are released. Anakin gets to his feet, keeping his head bowed and his eyes lowered. He obeys when Miraj gestures him forward, despite a feeble protest by Obi-wan that is quickly silenced. “Kiss me,” she commands.

And Anakin does.


End file.
